Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a panel driver for applying a signal to a display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices have been researched and studied including, for example, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, etc. A display device may include a display panel for displaying an image, and a panel driver for driving the display panel. Hereinafter, a related art display panel and a related art panel driver will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1A is a plane view illustrating a related art display device, and FIG. 1B is a cross sectional view along line I-I of FIG. 1A.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the related art display device may include a lower substrate 10, an upper substrate 20, a flexible printed circuit film 40, and a printed circuit board 50. The lower substrate 10 and the upper substrate 20 may constitute a display panel, and the flexible printed circuit film 40 and the printed circuit board 50 constitute a panel driver.
Various signal lines (not shown) may be provided on the lower substrate 10. Also, a signal pad 11 may be prepared at an end of the signal line to be connected with the flexible printed circuit film 40. In more detail, the flexible printed circuit film 40 may be attached to an upper surface of the signal pad 11. For this attachment, the upper surface of the signal pad 11 is exposed. That is, the lower substrate 10 may extend beyond the upper substrate 20, and the signal pad 11 may be provided on the upper surface of the extended lower substrate 10. Further, the flexible printed circuit film 40 may be connected with the printed circuit board 50.
However, because the flexible printed circuit film 40 is attached to the upper surface of the signal pad 11 in the related art display device, a bezel area is increased to expose the upper surface of the signal pad 11. In addition, it is difficult to provide various types of the display device having good external appearances due to a height difference in the bezel area.